robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat L
The Second Wars - Heat L was one of twelve heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat L was originally broadcast on February 5, 1999 on BBC Two. *Every robot in this heat used a pair of 12V batteries as the powering system. *This was the only heat of Series 2 to comprise entirely of newcomers. *No robot in this heat ever achieved additional success. Angel of Death and Tender Caress were retired after this, and the four that returned all fell in Round 1 in the next wars. Beyond that, only Vercingetorix continued to fight, again without success. Competing Robots Newcomers Angel of Death *Team Members: Dan McGrath and Nathan Green *Weight: 77.8kg *Dimensions: 110 x 90 x 22cm *Ground Clearance: 2mm *Power: 2 X 12V Batteries *Weapons: Circular saws Flirty Skirty *Team Members: Richard Peter, Victor Peter and Albert Peter *Weight: 79.5kg *Dimensions: 105 x 105 x 50 *Ground Clearance: 3mm *Power: 2 x 12V Batteries *Weapons: Lifting skirts and spikes Haardvark *Team Members: Owen Barwick, Liz Harrison, Mike Evans *Weight: 79.8kg *Dimensions: 150 x 85 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 10mm *Power: 2 X 12V batteries *Weapons: Lifting forks and circular saw (removed to meet weight restrictions) Havoc *Team Members: Kevin Shirtcliffe, John Robinson and Philip Robinson *Weight: 77.3kg *Dimensions: 130 x 72 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 50mm *Power: 2 X 12V Batteries *Weapons: Zinc mace and lifting jack Tender Caress *Team Members: Phil Thomas Rik Allen, Andrew Berridge and Duncan McPherson *Weight: 78.7kg *Dimensions: 120 x 80 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 38mm *Power: 2 x 12v Batteries *Weapons: Spikes, circular saw and angle grinder Vercingetorix *Team Members: Ian Gear, Alistair Curtis-Horsefall and Nigel Radestock *Weight: 77.9kg *Dimensions: 120 x 72 x 38cm *Ground Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 X 12V Batteries *Weapons: Lifter and side rams Gauntlet 1. Haardvark - 10.6m - Speed and agility gave the large robot a surprisingly easy job of getting past The Sentinal but Dead Metal wasn't so simple and it ended up in the Pit. 2. Flirty Skirty - 10.4m - Agonisingly slow at 2MPH it had difficulty with the spike and then timing a route to safety past The Sentinal. Sir Killalot pressured it behind The Sentinel where the team couldn't see the robot (The robot ironically fitted perfectly in the gap between The Sentinel and the Pit). It was picked up by Killalot and dumped in the pit. 3. Havoc - 8.2m - After a first run where Havoc didn't move off the grid it went for a second run down The Sentinal route. It made decent progress but Dead Metal appeared to have broken down half way down the course blocking Havoc's route. 4.' Vercingetorix - 5.1m' - It approached the Sentinal and was quickly jabbed by The Sentinals spikes and came to a halt. At this point one of the team members bizarrely started celebrating and it became apparent The Sentinals spike had broken but it couldn't take advantage of this because Dead Metal came to close instead. 5. Tender Caress - 5.0m - Its top speed of 15MPH made The Sentinal and ramp routes looking like good choices for the team. Despite this it darted into the ram rig and promptly got stuck. Dead Metal and Sgt. Bash penned it in so it couldn't advance. 6. Angel of Death - 2.9m - Its low ground clearance and lack of power immediately gave it problems as it steered onto the ram rig and was unable to break free. The House Robots moved in but couldn't damage it due to its low centre of gravity. Eliminated: Angel of Death Trial (Sumo) 1. Vercingetorix - Survived - After jockeying for position in the centre of the ring, Dead Metal pushed it to the edge and attacked it with its circular saw causing Vercingetorix damage. Because of its wedge shape though Dead Metal couldn't drop it off the ring in time. 2. Haardvark - 17.60s - The team had a wiring issue that meant their robot could only go forwards and backwards. It rammed into Dead Metal and moved quickly making it difficult to catch. Dead Metal drove into it pushing it off the dojo but forcing the house robot off the ring as well. 3. Havoc - 14.15s - The team dodged around Dead Metal but instantly got caught on the edge of the platform. They were quite fortunate as Dead Metal took its time in pushing them off. 4. Flirty Skirty - 10.63s - The team had attached spikes to the skirts, which helped it dig in for long enough to go through. 5.' Tender Caress - 6.03s' - Despite the teams huge confidence Dead Metal rammed it once, which got them stuck on the edge and hit it again sending it flying off and out of the competition. Eliminated: Tender Caress Arena Semi-Finals Haardvark vs. Vercingetorix The robots came together but before they could really get into the fight Vercingetorix appeared to break down early. Haardvark tried to press the advantage but its forks were jamming into the floor preventing it from moving forwards. Vercingetorix was having aerial problems and Haardvark reversed into them pushing them into the PPZ, where it was picked up by Killalot, burned in the flames and dumped into the pit. Winner: Haardvark Havoc vs. Flirty Skirty Havoc's lifting jack rammed straight into Flirty Skirty's armour and pushed it into the PPZ. The house robots moved in, Killalot ripped the top off and dragged them towards the flame pit. Although the decision went to the judges there was no doubt of the winner. Winner: Havoc Final *Haardvark vs. Havoc Havoc had attached a mace on a chain for this battle. It failed to make much of an impact and eventually got tangled around the pole it was attached to. Haardvark had the edge on pushing power and pushed it into the PPZ where it was turned on its side by Shunt. Winner: Haardvark Category:The Second Wars